


Wedding Meme

by thefalconofthefall



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A wedding is about to happen, and the Dexholders are involved. You can expect how well it will happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack-ish. And probably not that good since it was written in the matter of a few hours. Oh well.

1.Platina  
2.Crystal  
3.Emerald  
4.Black  
5.Pearl  
6.Gold  
7.Yellow  
8.Sapphire  
9.X  
10.Green  
3 and 8 are getting married. 5 is jealous of 3. Why?  
“They got married before I do!” Pearl grumbled. “And I’m still stuck with planning my own.”

 

“Hey Pearl, should we make the flowers blue and white?” Diamond called. “Missy is busy at the recital of Sapphire’s and Emerald’s wedding, so I need your help.”

 

“Ugh.”  
8 instead of rice, brought raw chickpeas. What happens when the people start throwing them at the groom?  
“Hey! Stop it!” Emerald grumbled, then turn to his fiance. “Why did you bring chickpeas?”

 

“It is tradition,” she shrugged.  
Every wedding needs some music! Write 9 playing the organ EXCEPT with their hands!  
“How the fuck did I get into this mess?” X thought, staring at the organ and his hands badly burnt from an incident with Y’s Talonflame. “Ugh…” For the times that require music, he used his chin to play it, which sounded about as wonderful as it is described.  
Oh no! 4 was carrying the rings when they fell under 1 the priest! But 4 has to get the rings back, but how?  
“Oh no!” Black panicked, as Platinum continued doing the recitings. “If I get Musha out, it would cause suspicion, but if I interrupted the ceremony, I will be in serious trouble with White…” 

 

He was about to faint from overthinking the situation until Platina said, “One moment.” She stepped to the side and picked up the rings, and gave it to Black. “Here you go Black. Please don’t drop them again.”  
Whoever has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace! 5 speaks! What does she say?  
“OBJECTION!” Pearl called with a slur in it.

 

“Honey, you’re drunk!” Platinum called. “Dia dear, take him outside.”

 

“On it Missy,” Dia said, dragging his fiancee by the arm to the door.

 

“Now-”

 

“Objection!” Ruby cried.

 

Platina glared at Ruby. “Please sit down Ruby. You do realize I only said that because it’s a part of the book, right? And you could’ve been the one marrying Sapphire if you got it down quicker.”

 

“She has a point Ruby,” Wally said. “Just calm down.”

 

Ruby nodded reluctantly, and sat down, thinking about his regrets.  
Now the sweetest moment of the kiss! But 10 is there to ruin everything...show how he/she does it!  
As Sapphire and Emerald are kissing, Green’s Pokégear rang.

 

“It’s Diantha,” Green said to the crowd. “Have to go take it.” He ran outside.  
Now jump into the car! But oh my...6 has tuned the car! Write how s/he does it!  
“WHAT TA HELL GOLD!?” Sapphire screeched at the broken down car, as Gold ran over to hide behind Crystal and Silver.

 

“Don’t worry,” Lack-Two said. “I can fix it. Someone give me the tool box.”  
Meanwhile, 7 is preparing a surprise for her boyfriend, so she hid into a giant cake. However, the delivering service took the wrong cake, and when 3 and 8 starts the cake, 7 appears!  
“Senior Yellow!?” Sapphire and Emerald exclaimed.

 

“Uh...sorry!” Yellow squeaked. “This was supposed to be for Red!” She then ran off to clean up.  
Draw 2, 4, and 6 fighting over the bouquet.  
“I NEED THAT!” Black screamed, trying to get the bouquet from Gold.

“I NEED THAT MORE THAN YOU!” Gold screamed back. “YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

 

“Both of you, stop it!” Crystal barked, and flung her hand at the bouquet. Gold threw the bouquet, which hit Whi-Two in the face.

 

“Ow!” she exclaimed, while Leo and Trevor rushed over to help her.

 

Blue was conveniently nearby, and asked, “So when’s the wedding?”  
Show everyone partying hard!  
Everyone is rocking it on the dance floor or drunk. The only exceptions to that are elderly Elite Four and Gym Leader members and the Sinnoh trio.  
And now, the honeymoon! But 3 and 8 see something strange on the bed… it’s 1 singing the heavy metal version of Hail Mary! Show their reactions.  
“What ta fuck Platina?” both Sapphire and Emerald said.

 

“Errr...wrong room,” she said, then run off.


End file.
